


Cotton Candy Kisses

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Dating, Fairground, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Rickyl Writers' Group, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ha ha!" Rick crowed, setting the replica rifle back on the stall, grinning at the vendor. "I told you I could get them all."<br/>Daryl rolled his eyes, smirking as an enormous, neon orange bear was shoved into his date's arms. <br/>"Yeah well now you're stuck with that horror for the rest of the night," he retorted, eyes scanning the busy fairground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies I hope you're all well.   
> This prompt was given to me by my dear Gitte and was just too cute to pass up.   
> Once again, and as always, many thanks to my Rickyl Retreat ladies for their awesome pompom skills.   
> Comments are nice and let me know what you think so please feel free to leave some.   
> Enjoy

"Ha ha!" Rick crowed, setting the replica rifle back on the stall, grinning at the vendor. "I told you I could get them all."  
Daryl rolled his eyes, smirking as an enormous, neon orange bear was shoved into his date's arms.   
"Yeah well now you're stuck with that horror for the rest of the night," he retorted, eyes scanning the busy fairground.

Rick shifted his prize under his left arm and reached out to take Daryl’s hand. The other man, his long hair loose around his sharp face for once, turned soft eyes to him. He tangled their fingers together, cheeks pinking ever so slightly. This thing between them was still pretty new, they'd only been on three dates, this being their fourth. When Rick had found out that Daryl had never been to a fun fair before, he had instantly suggested it. Watching the lights dancing over Daryl’s face, the way his blue eyes flashed everywhere, trying to see everything at once... It was ridiculously endearing. It made Rick's heart swell in his chest, made him want to kiss the other man until he was flushed and breathless.

"Oh, I'll carry it but it's going home with you," the cop returned, lips turned up in a huge grin. "I won this for you, after all."  
Daryl eyed the glowing orange bear sceptically, lips curling in a small smile in spite of himself.   
"Well, I can always use it for target practice," he teased, bumping his shoulder to Rick's. The curly haired cop moved closer, keeping them pressed together as they wound their way through the crowd.  
"Whatever use you can get out of it," he laughed. "Ooh! Cotton candy!" 

Daryl chuckled as Rick dragged him to another stand, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he ordered two huge sticks of spun sugar. He handed Daryl one, took the second and bit off a big chunk.   
"Oh, that is good," Rick mumbled round a sticky mouthful. Daryl could only stare for a moment, caught by the unintentional porn show. Rick was moaning, plump lips coated in blue sugar, eyes heavy lidded as he savoured the sweetness. To cover his embarrassment, Daryl took a big bite, looking away with a blush.  
"So what shall we do now?" Rick asked once he'd swallowed. "There's more games. Or food. Photo booths. Roller coaster..."   
"Not only no but hell no," Daryl replied instantly. Rick chuckled, eyes sweeping the fair again.   
"How about the ferris wheel? We can see the whole town from up there."

Daryl gazed at the brightly coloured wheel for a moment, chewing his cotton candy slowly. He watched as it stopped, the seats rocking ever so slightly.  
"Is it broke?" he asked Rick.  
"No. Whoever is in that top seat probably slipped the operator a few extra bucks to stop it. They're probably up there, making out like crazy," Rick replied with a smirk. Daryl’s eyebrows rose, blue eyes locked on the ride with new interest.   
"Alright, let's ride the wheel," he decided.

They chatted easily as they made their way to the ferris wheel, chewing the cotton candy and giggling like kids. There was a bit of a queue so they waited, leaning against each other. It amazed Rick how easily they fit together in every way. There was nothing forced, nothing awkward or clumsy between them. It felt natural, as if they only had to wait for the other to be complete.

They had met when Rick had been out at the town's one bar for his friend's birthday. Daryl had just moved in with his brother and started working at the auto shop. He was being introduced to everyone in the bar and, when Rick had looked up to assess Merle Dixon's baby brother (the one he was always bragging about, so proud he could burst) the sheriff's jaw had dropped. Everything had been so easy between them, they had spent the whole night talking and, when Rick had asked for Daryl’s number, the other man had written it down eagerly, blushing as he did. The rest, as they say, was history.

When it was their turn, Daryl paid for the tickets, waving Rick away with a grin. They sat on the swaying seat, hideous bear tucked in one corner, gripping the bar that was lowered over them.   
"Not sure I'm trusting this thing," Daryl murmured, knuckles standing white against his skin.   
"There are belts if that makes you feel better," Rick said, fastening his with a small, nervous smile. "Need a hand?"   
They got the belts done up then turned to the view, both gasping at the beauty of it. Though their town was only small, from way up here, it was stunning. The wheel creaked as it turned slowly, seats swaying slightly. Daryl found Rick's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling as he relaxed a bit more.   
"Thanks for this," he murmured. "I promise I'll win you something as good as the bear when we get back down."  
Laughing, Rick slid his free arm round Daryl’s wide shoulders, kissing his hair.   
"I'll be counting on it," he smiled. 

The wheel reached the top and groaned to a stop. Rick turned a surprised look to his date, just able to see redness of his cheeks in the back splash of the fairground lights. Daryl was usually a bit shy, always waiting for Rick to make the first move, though definitely an eager participant. Now, however, he closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to Rick's full ones, the smoothness marred by tiny particles of sugar.

The kiss was comfortable, easy, a gentle movement of lips as they snuggled closer, hands slipping around each other. The kiss deepened slowly, both of them falling further in to it. Daryl broke away for a moment to pant hotly against Rick’s neck and the cop’s mouth was instantly moving to his jaw, nipping down the length of his throat. Just as Daryl tipped his head back, giving the other man more room, the wheel jerked and began moving again, startling them both. They locked eyes, both flushed and breathing heavily. Then they began to laugh, leaning in to kiss again, soft and casual. 

"I want a big monkey," Rick murmured, grinning cheekily as they disembarked.   
"Alright," Daryl laughed, taking Rick's hand again. "Then we can go back to your place. And, if you play your cards right, I'll make you my world famous pancakes for breakfast."  
It took the cop a second to catch up with what Daryl had just said. The grin on his face, as he followed his date to the next booth, easily eclipsed the fairground lights.


End file.
